Chapter 0
Chapter 0: The Beginning of the End Overview Gaz Empire soldiers in the capitol's castle are being slaughtered by enemies as a young Chaika watches on. As the enemy's forces overruns the capital, she eventually reaches the Emperor's throne, only to find the Emperor bloody and dead. She is then surrounded by several unknown individuals planning to kill her because she is the Emperor's daughter. The prologue then fast forwards into the future, describing the fall of the Gaz Empire and peace aftermath of the war. The three main protagonists, Toru Acura, Akari Acura and Chaika Trabant are introduced, setting up the story before their eventual meeting. Summary Various soldiers are being slaughtered by an unknown enemy as a young girl with busy eyebrows hides along with an unidentified woman and watches the massacre. Outside the castle, a similar scene is happening as the enemies' army ravages and destroys the capital. The woman is next seen grabbing the girl, revealing her as a princess, as they run across halls, assuring the girl that everything will be alright as long as they can reach his majesty. However, when they finally reach the Emperor's throne, the woman is suddenly beheaded by an unkown assailant just as she sees the Emperor fallen and bloody. The young princess, despite witnessing the woman's death, becomes concerned for her father while remaining unfazed by the unknown assailant pointing his sword at her. Ignoring the sword, she pushes the weapon away and rushes towards her father, as the assailant comments that she worries for her father more than herself. However, he says that despite the fact that she is a child, he cannot exclude her because she is the successor. As she reaches her father, more individuals with weapons appear as they surround her with their weapons raised. Training their weapons at her, they tell her they will not ask for her forgiveness, but instead she should curse and scream as she leaves this world. What happens next is not shown, leaving her fate unkown. Next, the narration reveals the several facts about what happened afterwards: *In the year 1604 of the Continental Period, the three and a half centuries civil war in the Felubist continent ended with fall of the northern Gaz Empire. *After the fall of the Gaz Empire, the six main countries formed an alliance and signed a peace treaty, formally ending the war. *The Gaz Empire land and wealth was divided up between the six nations and used for post-war reconstruction, entering a peaceful time. The narration then jumps to an undisclosed town, where a young man is seen lying on a bed staring out a window. A young girl knocks on his door as it is currently morning, but she does not recieve response. The young girl takes this as his intention to laze around again, pondering what is he so disatisfied about. Meanwhile, another young girl who looks just like the princess, appears out a mountain forest, overlooking the same town while the narration ends with "Thus, the story begins..." Characters Protagonists *Chaika Trabant (Cameo) *Toru Acura (Cameo) *Akari Acura (Cameo) Gaz Empire *Arthur Gaz *Princess Category:Manga Category:Chapter